


Revenge

by FixaIdea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Very Serious Revenge Be Warned, possible-future I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Even after his death, Luke Skywalker finds a way to avenge himself.





	

Kylo Ren looked down at the empty, crumpled robes at his feet. The scavenger girl might have escaped, but Skywalker at least was down. The old man put up a good fight, obviously trying to buy time for his new apprentice but in the end he couldn’t stand his ground.

Ren triumphantly kicked the now disembodied metallic hand into a corner and turned to go hunt down the girl…

Luke Skywalker was standing in front of him, transparent, blue, and looking a good forty years younger than when Kylo cut him down, fingers steeped, head cocked to the side, dangerously calm.

‘If you are trying to scare me, you are doing a very poor job’ Kylo glowered.

Luke said nothing. The corner of his lips twitched up in a tiny smile. Kylo fought the urge to back up.

‘You are dead. You have no power over me, you can’t even touch me!’

Luke remained silent. He didn’t even move – but his face and clothing started to change, shifting until he was his nineteen year old self again, fresh from Tatooine, complete with poncho and an awful, bucket shaped hat.

‘All right, I’ll give it to you, your fashion choices _are_ terrifying’ Kylo snorted ‘What’s your game?’

Luke smiled a little bit wider and calmly walked towards Kylo.

‘I’m not scared of you, old man. You’re bluffing, you’re just a ghost, you can’t…’

Luke took off his hat and plopped it on Kylo’s head. And walked away.

For a moment all Kylo could do was to just stand there, rooted to the ground. Recovering his senses, he spun around to stare at his uncle’s retreating back.

‘What the…?’

Luke stopped, peering over his shoulder.

‘Good luck taking that off.’

And vanished into thin air, leaving Kylo behind – with a transparent blue, untouchable bucket hat on his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, Luke isn't this petty, that's why I tagged this 'crack'.


End file.
